ranmanot quitechapter two
by masaki yang yi1
Summary: this is the second chapter of what I had started on a whim,i hope to get better as I go along


RANMA: A STRANGE BEGAINING  
***************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Ranma is owned by Takahashi Rumiko,Shogakukan and Kitty tv in  
Japan and Viz video in the U.S,  
The nendo kata are an consept by Fred Heriot  
***************************************************************************  
Writer's foreward: I was just thinking and came up with the idea of using  
the nendo kata in a yuri story,oh course you say,another one where Ranma is  
stuck in girl type but if all three Tendo sister's were nendo kata's,well that  
just might be diffrent,ne.Many thanks to Fred Herriot for leting me use the Nendo  
Kata concept.  
  
All that having been said,enjoy the story and please let me know if this story   
should be sither lime or a full lemon.  
  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Masaki Yang Yi  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Chaptor one: You did WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
It is late afternoon in Nerima,every one is out and about just after the  
  
daily rain and a few shopper's are suprised to see a small redheaded girl  
  
walking alng side a giant panda,the panda ia talking to the girl by holding  
  
up sigm's that it had wriren on. "And just why are we here old man" Ranma  
  
ask's.{To see an old friend of mine} the panda sign's. "This had better not  
  
be another one of your scam's old man or I go straight to mother" Ranma growled.  
  
{Trust me} the panda's new sign read as it started to sweat slightly,Ranma just  
  
rolled her eye's,like she would ever trust her father after Jusenkyo.  
  
At the Tendo dojo a man dressed in a brown gi had just gotten a postcard and was  
  
reading it.  
  
  
Tendo  
  
Am returning from china with Ranma,had an accendent,will tell you all about it  
  
when we get there.  
  
Saotome.  
  
  
Soun started crying until he felt the until he felt the calming influance of his  
  
eldest daughter wash over him and looking around he spoted his other two daughter's   
  
coming to the table,strange that ever sense the accdent they had changed in so many  
  
diffrent way's. he was startled out of his memory's by kasumi asking,"this has to do  
  
with your old friend Saotome Genma and his son Ranma father".Soun noded and went on  
  
"This is a great day,long ago both Saotome and I trained under a very evil master,  
  
it brought us as close togeather as brother's and we both swore that we would join our  
  
two house's and school's to bring forth a stronger art to the world and to that end".  
  
he saw their disapointed face's as Nabiki went on,"you arranged for one of us to marry  
  
this boy,well dady,this is a mess and there's no doubt about it",then Kasumi spoke up,  
  
"I can see them,they are two block's from here,that's odd,I see a panda and a girl"  
  
she finshed in suprise. Twenty minute's later she got up and went to the door and  
  
when Kasumi returned there was a giant panda walking on it's hind leg's and at it's  
  
side was a short well built redhead,Nabiki started drooling as she noticed just how  
  
damm good looking the redhead was. Before the panda could pull out a sign Kasumi was already  
  
returning from the kitchen with a kettle of hot water that she haded to the panda who poured  
  
the water ovwer it's head.Soun was shocked to see his old friend appear when the panda vanshed  
  
"It's sad that you've gotten soft old friend,yes I was the panda,we got cursed at a training  
  
ground in China called Jusenkyo",then the girl barked"tell him the rest of the story old man".  
  
The anger on her face was eazy to read,sighing Genma went on,"well,we started training just  
  
like at the other place's that we've been to and I thought that this was no diffrent but the  
  
boy got the first blow in and knocked me into one of the spring's,I came out as you saw and I  
  
was so enraged that I kicked him into a spring but when he came out looking like this,well  
  
I paniced and before I thought about what the guide was saying I threw him in a second time"  
  
Ranma really felt like hurting that jackass but then she felt all of her anger drain away.  
  
Wiping his brow and feeling lucky that he had excaped another beating picked up the story,  
  
"after the guide poured some hot water on me and I changed back he told me that by throwing  
  
Ranma into the spring twice that I had made him female for good,I was about to throw him  
  
into the spring of drawn man when he got loose and beat me right into the ground but then  
  
the guide told me that if I had then the curse's would have blended and made the boy into  
  
girl-boy".Soun then slaped Genma on the back "then there should be no problem's,You see  
  
Saotome there have been some change's here as well,five month's ago all three of my daugthers  
  
were hit by a drunk driver when they crossed the street and I"Soun start's to cry but  
  
his calm when he feel's the suportve warmth from his daugther's wash over him and is able  
  
to go on,"my only thought was to get them home where they could die in peace but as they lay  
  
on the futon's in the dojo i heard a voice in my mind asking if I would let their life's  
  
be saved and without thinking i all but yelled out "yes" then these three rock's flew thru  
  
the dojo door and settled on the floor next to them and that was the start of the change's  
  
in everyone's life's,ten hour's later what looked just like my daugther's rose from the three  
  
hollowed out rock's then they creamated the three body's on the floor and their old form's"  
  
"But Tendo,if my son is permantly a girl and all you have is" Nabiki interupted" the thing is  
  
Saotome san that sense the crossing over,the only way we can bare children is with another  
  
woman and if Ranma had remained only male it would have been impossable for us to marry"  
  
she said winking at Ranma who blushed,"if this is so then our famuly's can still be joined"  
  
Genma finshed grining,"true Saotome and it look's like Nabiki has her eye on young Ranma,  
  
so they will be engaged" Soun said feeling relief that they let him have the fiction of   
  
being in control. Then they got out his best sake to toast the upcoming marrage while the  
  
teen's moved to the dojo,"you studyed kempo,so how about a little match" Akane asked.  
  
Nabiki looked at Akane,just your normal skill's,don't bring any of your power's in,  
  
to this,right sis,Akane noded and got into a stance and looked at Ranma who was standing  
  
there with her arm's behind her head so Akane made the first move,a slow punch that missed  
  
when Ranma moved slightly to one side then Akane threw a compo of punch's and kick's that  
  
again missed Ranma when she jumped over the last kick then Akane mock-growled "this time   
  
for real" as she went all out and hit the dojo wall,busting a hole in it as Ranma had  
  
fliped over her then using one finger taged her on the back of her head,The other two  
  
daughter's clapped,even Akane was inpressed with Ranma's skill but then Nabiki caught  
  
Ranma's eye and it was like the two had gone into a trance as they moved toward one  
  
another,Kasumi and Akane watched as they came togeather and wraping their arm's around  
  
eachother they kissed,a blue glow sprang up covering the two of them," the bounding sign"  
  
Kasumi gasped and all Akane could do was nod in awe. The kiss ended and as Ranma steped  
  
back from Nabiki,they both went "WOW". As they steped back from one aqnother both Kasumi and  
  
Akane noded to each other and turning to the two teens Kasumi smiled saying"wellcome our family  
  
imotochan,but now you're sweaty and need to get cleaned up before dinner".Nabiki grined and grabing  
  
ahold of Ranmas arm pulled her toward the house saying,"I know where the bathing supples are so you  
  
just come with me and we can both take a nice hot soak". Ranma wasw blushing as she walked along side  
  
of the short haired girl who had grabed her around the waist but it felt so good that she never wanted  
  
her to let go,Akane grined and said to Kasumi, it looks like Ranmas got in over her head on this one  
  
and if I read onnechan right then it will be a wonder if she has any engry left in the morning.  
  
Now be nice to our new sister,we both know that her father has not been a very good man,she still turned  
  
out a lot better thain him,now I am going to get back to finshing dinner and thrilple her portions as after  
  
the fun that she and nabikichan will be having in the furo ahe will need to renew her stregth Kasumi said as  
  
she went off to the kitchen and Akane went back to the dojo to practice so she would be ready to fight off  
  
that baka Kuno again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTOR TWO: FUN IN THE FURO:NABIKI STYLE  
  
  
  
  
"Burrr" Ranma gasped as the cold water went over her head and picking up the soap she started strubing her  
  
self down then a hand grabed the soap as Nabiki purred in her ear" just relax Ranma chan and let me take care  
  
of everything". Ranma shivered as she felt her iinazukes hands soap her body down,the cold was quickly gone  
  
as she felt herself flush with heat as her body responded to the other girls attentions. Turning her deep blue  
  
eyes to a set of sparkling brown eyes,Ranma was pleased to see that Nabikis face was also flushed and her hands  
  
trimbled as they touched her and getting the soap back she took her turn at soaping up her iinazukes body.  
  
Once they had poured some hot water over themselfs to rinse off the soap and shampooed each others hair and rinsed  
  
for the third time,Nabiki led Ranma to a large sunken tub. Settling into the hot water Ranma sighed then grabed  
  
a small folded towl and put it on her head to soak up sweat then she noticed Nabiki sitting right next to her and   
  
giving her the eye like she was the blue plate specal,"ummm, look so damm sexy,I want to just eat you all up"pured  
  
Nabiki as she ran her hands over Ranmas shoulders. Turning her head Ranma found herself entraped by those eyes and  
  
deeply flatered that any girl would want her,after what happened in Jusenkyo she had thought that her life was over,  
  
now that she would never be a man again that no one would ever want her as she had become a freak but the first girl  
  
that she had met when they got back to Japan not only didn't turn away in dismay but had wellcomed her with open arms.  
  
This was too much for Ranma as she broke down and wept,Nabiki wraped her arms around Ranma and held her until the storm  
  
had passed then her hands started to roam lower. Out side the furo Akane was checking in with Nabiki when she heard   
  
moans and grunts coming from the furo area behind the door that cut the bathing area from the lawndry room then a gasp  
  
made her grin and shake her head in amusement as she turned around and went back to the dinning room,she sent out to  
  
Kasumi,oh onnechan,it looks like our sister is already hard at work suducing her innazuke at the moment so I'll take  
  
my bath later after shes thru,snicker,oh my,I hope that Nabiki doesn't wear Ranma out on her first day here,oh   
  
just check back back with her in an hour to let them know that dinner will be ready then Kasumi sent back.  
  
Sitting at the shogi board with a bottle of beer at their elbows the two fathers were talking and getting caught up  
  
on old times," so Tendo,just how has this,what did you call it,crossing over affect your daughters" Genma asked  
  
as he hid three tiles for later in the game. Soun spoted the grab and grined,it was just like old times again,  
  
"well Saotome,for one thing,its immpossable to hide anything from them,they have powers like you would not believe  
  
and Akanes wanderer half has realy calmed her down,Nabiki has started caring about others again and Kasumi has picked  
  
up her medacal studies so all in all,I would say that they are better off being nendo katas and the fact Ranma is for  
  
all intents a girl makes the union betwen our houses a done deal" Soun stated as he palmed four tiles then the cheating  
  
went to full scale as Akane just looked on and chuckled,glad that their father was once again coming to life.  
  
one hour later at diner that Ranma had leaned against Nabiki as they ate,Genma had tryed to steal some of  
  
Ranmas food but after his chopsticks were sliced off at the fingertips by Kasumi who then chided him for his lack  
  
of manors, Genma stuck to his own bowl and watched Ranma and Nabiki feed each other. " We have to go to bed now so  
  
that we can get up early tomarrow for school" Akane said and yawned,Nabiki grined as she grabed Ranma and puled her  
  
upstairs to her room,Ranma noticed that there was a new duck plake on the door that read, nabiki and Ranma.   
  
Nabiki grined as she pulled Ranma inside and shut the door behind them,Genma was not too sure how to take what had  
  
just happened,it didn't look like Ranma was that unhappy about it and the promise had been kept so he went to the  
  
guest room and pulled out his futen and pulling the covers over him fell asleep. As the last one to go to her room  
  
Kasumi ran a scan of the house and what she read coming from Nabikis room made her blush,she had certly taken to  
  
Ranma in a big way and now that they were all but sealed togeather,she didn't see anything wrong with her sisters  
  
games as they made poor Ranma-imotochan even more a part of the Tendo household,but tomorrow was another day and with  
  
the inclusion of the Saotomes things were going to become interesting. As Kasumi laid down to sleep she fell asleep  
  
smiling.  
  
  
CHAPTOR FOUR: SCHOOL IS NO PLACE FOR LOVE.  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki yawned as she woke up and turning to look at the redhead that had come into her life,could not help but smile  
  
gentaly at this boy now premamently turned girl who was sleeping besides her,that and the fact that some time during  
  
the night Ranma had cuped Nabikis left breast,then grining she used her telekinesis to realy get things cooking, as she stroked  
  
between Ranmas legs,as Ranma reached her peak her body shuddered and her eyes snaped open,"oh Kami,what a way to wake  
  
up in the morning" Ranma gasped, "It beats the usual way,ne" Nabiki said smirking as she claimed a kiss feom Ranma.  
  
Ranma had gotten dressed and went out to the back yard to spar with her father,Ranma grined as she dunked the old man  
  
into the koi pound three times before they were called in for brerakfast,as Genma was in panda form Kasumi had broght  
  
a large bowl of bambo shoots,Genma p was about to protest when Soun notices the cold look that she is giving Saotome,  
  
"I think that you had better eat it old friend,she seems a little upset with you for some reason and we would want to  
  
stay on her good side,believe me" Soun stage whispered to Genma who just noded and started eating,from upstairs they  
  
heard Ranma call down," kasuni onnechan,are you sure that I have to wear this for school" she asked then came down stairs  
  
Genma was staring in shock at the sight of Ranma in a Furinken girls uniform,Kasumi smiled and said"oh my,you look so  
  
nidce Ranma imotochan,all you need is some light makeup and a little bit of scent and you'll turn the head of every girl  
  
at school. Nabiki came over to Ranma and wraped her arm around the redhead possessively and guided her to the table and  
  
sat down right next to her,breakfast was quiet as Genma was in panda form and still too much in shock from seeing  
  
Ranma in a dress,as they got up to go a briefcase floated to Ranma who grabed the handle,"that has your books and the  
  
bento for lunch,now go on to school" Kasumi said smiling. Nabiki was holding Ranmas hand as she walked the blushing girl   
  
toward school,Akane had gone slightly ahead of them and by the time they got to the front gates she was just finshing up  
  
with the hentai squad and was about to mix it up with a boy wearing kendo robes,"hay Nabiki chan,what gives with that guy"  
  
Ranma wanted to know. "Weell,thats Kuno Tatwaki,one of my classmates,he is the one who gave a speach stating that if the   
  
boys wanted to date imotochan then they had to beat her in a fight,after the crossing over ,Akane found out that he was  
  
holding back so now she makes him work for every inch of ground that he gains but even with him going all out she still  
  
beats him" Nabiki said smirking. They walked by the fighting pair,it was then that Kuno caught sight of Ranma in her new  
  
girls uniform and in a flash was in front of them,"oh what beauty have my eyes seen,that the Kami should faver me the   
  
greatest of all warriors with a flame haired goddess, that she can bask in the glory that is Kuno" he rambled,Ranma  
  
however felt that she was going to hurl if she had to listen to any more of this bullshit,but that problem was solved  
  
when a hand grabed the back of Kunos robes and then slamed into his face,sending him right to sleep.Everyone got to their   
  
classes on time,in class 1-f Ranma had writen her name on the calk board and bowed to the class saying"my name is Saotome  
  
Ranma and I'm pleased to meet you all".The teacher said"sit in the seat next to Tendo Akane and then we can start".  
  
One floor up nabiki notices Kuno coming into class just before the bell rings and after the first class comes over to  
  
Nabikis desk to ask a question,"what pry tell do you know of the fire haired goddess who came to school with you today  
  
Tendo Nabiki". "Well,Kuno chan,its like this,years ago before any of us were born Ranmas father and dady made a pledge  
  
to unite both the familys and the schools thru marrage,hes nuts but he even has Ranma listed as a male and I got drafted  
  
to be the bride for Ranma,now that will be fifty thousand yen and another fifty thousand if you want to know more"  
  
Pulling out his wallit Kuno grugingly paid and went back to his desk to think while Nabiki sat back and waited for the  
  
explosion,it came an hour later during math class when Kuno suddenly stood up yelling this must not be,the goddess Ranma  
  
is worthy of nothing less thain the greatness that is the blue thunder,I must set her free of this evil that she may  
  
date with me" Kuno yelled then ran out of the class and to the stairwell,heading down to the class below,heads up   
  
imotochan,one Kuno baka heading your way Nabiki sent to Akane,less thain a minute later she heard Ranma scream"YOU  
  
WANT TO DO WHAT,HAY GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE" then the floor of the classroom expoled upword,Kuno flew almost to   
  
the sealing before falling over to hit the floor,out cold.Looking down thru the hole she saw Ranma whoes blouse was  
  
torn and one breast was hanging out of her bra looking ready to kill,Akane grabed her by the arm and helped her get  
  
herself back togeather,sighing Nabiki just shook her head thinking well Kuno no baka,you realy made a mess of this.  
  
The rest of the clesses were quieter afterwards,and when the lunch bell rang Ranma was ready to go out side just so  
  
she could get away from the hentai hord,siting under a sukura tree she waited for Nabiki to finsh doing business so  
  
she could ask just what the hell was that perverts problem. A few minutes later Nabiki came over and sat down taking  
  
out her bento and started eating,once they were thru and put the bentos away Ranma just had to ask"what is with sword  
  
for brains,can't he take no for an answer". "Well,normally hes not that bad,i would have to say it looks like someone  
  
has been messing with his mind,not that he that much of one but this is worse thain he has ever been before" Nabiki  
  
hummed as she suddenly spoted Kuno heading their way. Standing in front of Ranma Kuno bowed and said"I would like to  
  
beg forgivness for the shame that I have brought on you,and I promise to make ameands" then he turned and left.  
  
Ranma was not quite sure what to make of this,then Nabiki felt something heading their way,very fast,and hissed to   
  
Ranma "get ready,somethings incoming and its coming in very fast",a second later they jumped to either side just as  
  
four roses landed at the roots of the tree,just as Nabiki was about to relax she was pulled out of the way by Ranma.  
  
Right where she was standing,now enbeded in the tree were three throwing dagers at chest level,her face pale with  
  
shock nabiki turned to Ranma,"I never even felt them coming so how did you",Ranma shruged,"it came with my training,  
  
the old mans made a few folk mad at us and some of them have tryed to get back at him by killing the both of us,so I  
  
am always on guard",then they saw the ninja running toward them and that was when Ranma blured into action and closed  
  
with the dark clad figher. The ninja threw throwing star's and spike's which Ranma dodged then struck out,slaming her  
  
plam right into the fighter's chest then a round house kick to the head knocked the ninja right out,the wholw fight had  
  
taken place in less thain an eye blinkdamm,they were fast Nabiki thought to herself as she came up to where Ranma was  
  
tieing the nonja up."Are ya all right Nab's" Ranma asked,concern coloring her voice,"oh sure I am fine Ran chan but that  
  
still doen't explain why this ninja scroll wanta be tryed to slice and dice you up" Nabiki answered. Scraching the back  
  
of her pigtail nervously Ranma said"it must have been something that the old man did that got them ticked off enough to  
  
come after me or him. Lunch ended on that note,thr rest of the day went by far more quietly but Ranma was still very alert  
  
for any more attack's. A block from the house both Nabiki and Akane stoped causing Ranma to almost run into themm"hay what  
  
give's" she wanted to know,"We just left that would be killer at the school yard and didn't think to check his or her face  
  
to see if it was any one wwe know" nabiki said then she noticed that Ranma was gone,they both turned around to go back to  
  
ssschool when Akane sspoted Ranma roof hoping back to them 


End file.
